


Blue

by yacayaca



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacayaca/pseuds/yacayaca
Summary: A moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to "Blue" by Marina and the Diamonds on repeat, so you should listen to that if you want to know the feeling I was going for here. Tell me what you think!

THE DOOR CLOSES behind you with a soft click, abruptly muffling the pounding music inside. You lean against the door for a moment, closing your eyes as you relish the near-silence of the outdoors, interrupted only by the rustling of leaves and crickets chirping. The moment is cut short by the sound of something breaking inside, and you sigh as you step away from the door, walking towards the river. As you get farther from the road, the light gets less orange and closer to the silver of natural moonlight. Your dress rustles slightly as you walk, and you take off your shoes as you walk through the mud.

You reach the dock and sit down carefully, dangling your feet in the water as you look around. Everything is quiet out here, yet nothing still. The trees sway slightly in the wind, the water rushes by your feet, and creatures rustle around in the brush. Once or twice you spot a set of flashing eyes. illuminated by the moon or the streetlights. Out here, it’s peaceful. Nothing expected or assumed of you, no shows to put on, no one to impress. You quietly begin to pull pins out of your hair, the complicated pattern gradually falling apart under your fingertips. You can still faintly hear the music. It reminds you of where you are, who you are. You’re grateful, kind of. 

Without it, you’re not sure you could ever leave this place. 

You’re not sure you’d want to.


End file.
